


All you Never Say

by Sophie1973



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Also, the young blonde executive assistant in love with her handsome, billionnaire boss? Worst cliché ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Olicity shippers ;o) I'm not new to fan fictions, but I'm new to Arrow and after a writer's block of 6 months I was inspired to write again thanks to those great characters. So I'm starting with a short oneshot, but hopefully it won't be the last. Reviews would be very greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy !

She can't believe she didn't see it coming. And she's supposed to be the smart one.

She was actually proud of herself for being one of the few women spending time with Oliver Queen and not crushing on him like a fangirl. Yes, she admired him, and occasionally admitted a bad case of hero-worship, but it didn't go beyond friendship and caring.

Until now.

When she had seen Isabel exit his bedroom, she had been surprised. And disappointed. She hadn't expect it to hurt so much, though.

Felicity is not a fool. She knows guys like Oliver don't fall for girls like her. She's not his type (he obviously has a thing for brunettes) and she's aware of how she looks : yes, she's pretty but not enough to turn heads. If this were a tv show, she definitely wouldn't be cast as the love interest. That role would go to Laurel, or -God forbid- Isabel Rochev.

Also, the young blonde executive assistant in love with her handsome, billionnaire boss? Worst cliché ever.

She doesn't want things to be awkward, because he won't understand if she starts acting weird around him...well, weirder than he's used to, at least.

“Hey.”

She jumps slightly in her chair and turns around. The very object of her affec...her thoughts is there, in full Club Owner mode, which means he's wearing an elegant grey suit.

“I though you left a long time ago,” he tells her.

She checks the clock and is shocked to see that it's already 1 am. She had been so engrossed in her delusional inner ramblings that she hadn't noticed the time.

“I didn't realize...I just wanted to finish a few things,” she says with a laugh.

He smiles and put his hand on her shoulder. “You work too hard” he tells her softly and her heart sinks at the thought that now she's going to see in every one of his smiles and touch something that probably doesn't exist.

“So is my boss,” she replies mischievously and congratulates herself and being able to act so normally despite her inner turmoil.  
“I'll have to tell him to slow down too, then.”

She chuckles. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

He lets his hand drop and take a few steps back. “Come on, I'll buy you a drink.”

She raises from her chair, turn the computers off and takes her purse. When she turns to Oliver, he's holding his hand to her. “Let's go.”

She hesitates just a fraction of a second before taking it. But instead of holding it casually, he entwines their fingers and doesn't let go. Her heart skips a beat.

Maybe she isn't so delusional after all.


End file.
